


Who Wants Anal

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: a smol but important fic, just pidge and hunk this time, no shipping or anything just a nice lil conversation :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tfw your friend sets your phone to change 'memes' to 'anal'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Hunk and Stella's Pidge. Her friend set her phone to change 'memes' to 'anal'

To Form Voltron (5:39pm)

 **Techsexual** : Who wants anal

 **Techsexual** : WHAT THE FUCK

 **Techsexual** : IT AUTO CORRECTED

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : OML

 **Techsexual** : *Picture message: picture proof her phone changed memes to anal*

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : P I D G E

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : O M L

 **Techsexual** : I CANT

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : When i saw “who wants anal” i assumed it was lance or something

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : And then I saw it was you and i lost it

 **Techsexual** : I can’t fucking believe this happened

 **Techsexual** : Someone must have changed it on my phone

 **Hunka-hunka** : LMAO

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : IM CRYING

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : “Who wants anal” your phone apparently

 **Techsexual** : Trying to help me find someone ;-;

 **Techsexual** : It’s losing all hope

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : Are you saying youre dtf

 **Techsexual** : N O

 **Techsexual** : I am a child

 **Techsexual** : A baby

 **Techsexual** : I N N O C E N T

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : L M A O

 **Hunka** - **hunka** : C A R S P O R N

 **Techsexual** : Don’t patronize me

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, we found out the next day she also set 'cool' to 'vagina'
> 
> Denny: FUCK YES WE'RE HAVING FAJITAS FOR DINNER  
> Stella: Vagina


End file.
